


Incredible Seduction

by Silver_Shroud



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shroud/pseuds/Silver_Shroud
Summary: Ever wonder why Violet Parr had such a crush on Tony Rydinger?  The movies never really give us any clear idea how it started, but here's one possibility...
Relationships: Violet Parr & Tony Rydinger, Violet Parr/Tony Rydinger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Incredible Seduction

(This starts before the movie.)

Violet sighed as she trudged up the steps of Western View Junior High school. Around her other students passed her by, more excited than she was.

Normally being paraded in front of a class, being the new girl in school, was an embarrassing ordeal. For Violet it still was, but she had become partly numb from it from how many other times she had been through this. Once the obligatory embarrassment by a clueless teacher was done she was permitted to go to her desk to sit, to fade into the background as the morning lessons started.

Much of the day passed like any other day at any other school Violet had attended. Math, English, Science… Only something she happened to overhear during P.E. had sparked something in her mind, near the end of class as two other girls speculated about the boy’s locker room, giggling at something Violet didn’t happen to overhear.

A bit of curiosity was lit in Violet’s mind. She too wondered about the boy’s locker room, what they said, what they did, and all that. But while the other girls only guessed, they didn’t have something Violet did to truly find out.

Violet could disappear. She could become invisible, though her parents had discouraged her from ever really doing this unless her life depended on it. This time, though, if they didn’t know…

But there was a problem with Violet’s invisibility. Unlike the cartoons and other programs, her clothing didn’t disappear with her. It meant only one thing.

Violet would have to go into the boy’s locker room stark naked.

Taking a deep breath to try and settle her pounding heart, Violet gave one last quick glance around the locker room as she undressed for the shower. No one was paying any attention to her. It was not all that hard to just disappear, just a thought, and right away she was invisible while weaving around the other girls to creep out of the locker room.

There was a certain exhilaration coursing through Violet now, naked and outside where anyone could see her.

But the hallway was empty at the moment. At least it was easy to softly step over to the boy’s locker room door and slip inside. Well, almost as the door opened from the inside. Violet barely got out of the way as two boys walked out, chatting together about practice and completely oblivious to the invisible girl behind them. She slipped in before the door closed itself.

Her heart began racing again, this time a blend of exhilaration and nervousness as she crept deeper into the boy’s locker room, deeper into male territory. There was a different smell about this room, something pungent and musky, something she could not quite figure out. Maybe it was what sweaty boys smelled like when pressed all together.

There were several other boys in the locker room, mostly gathered by a wide bench that sat between two rows of half sized lockers. Carefully she slipped past them. This part almost mirrored the girl’s locker room, save for the blue tinted paint on the concrete walls and lockers.

Shower water was running in the back, and ignoring the chill of the concrete floor against her bare feet Violet quietly headed towards them.

Crouching down a little, Violet softly stepped into the showers, and quickly darted aside. Again the layout was virtually identical, save for blues being used instead of pinks.

At their individual showers were two other boys, their backs towards Violet but she could tell well enough who they were.

“Yeah, alright.” another boy called out before stepping into the showers. Turning to look, Violet saw another boy walk in with nothing but a towel draped over one shoulder. Looking down at his crotch made her heart skip a beat. She had a vague idea what a naked boy would look like, thanks to the puberty educational material she had seen, but it didn’t quite prepare her for what she saw now.

“Hey Tony,” one of the other boys said over his shoulder, barely turning to glance at the newcomer, “you gonna catch the game tonight?”

Tony. His name would forever be etched in Violet’s brain. Her eyes couldn’t leave his naked body, his features beyond compare to the other boys, his dark hair, the small mess of curls crowning his genitals, but the size of his penis! She managed to take her eyes off of Tony to slip around and get a peek at the other boys. They seemed like tiny, rinky dink little things, boys compared to a real man.

“Yeah, wouldn’t miss it.” Tony replied, stepping up to an empty shower spot and turning on the water.

Apparently finished the two boys left. “Just don’t be late for the next period.” the other said as they left.

Violet made her way back to Tony, her heart pounding with excitement as she watched the water cascade down his bare body. Before she realized what she was doing she reached out and lifted his larger than average penis. It was soft, warm to her touch.

“Whoa, what the?” Tony went, taking a step back and looking around. Violet held her breath, hoping that she wouldn’t be noticed, feeling that she was still invisible.

But something had changed in Tony when she looked down at his penis again. It wasn’t just hanging limply between his legs, against his scrotum. It was upturned a little. Dare she risk touching him again?

Violet did. Her fingers slipped underneath the length of his hardening penis, sliding back and forth while hot water flowed over him. She was feeling hot, hotter than the water. Her chest heaved as she breathed heavily, excitedly, her other hand going to her own crotch out of some reflex, pressing against her flesh, mashing the thin patch of black curls nestled between her legs.

“Who are you?” Tony asked, looking straight at her!

Their eyes locked. Violet couldn’t think, couldn’t say anything, her mouth trembled, refusing to do anything more. But Tony’s mouth also quivered. He must’ve been just as surprised by her sudden appearance, a naked girl in the boy’s locker room.

Without saying anything they very nearly fell into each other, their lips pressing together as she popped herself up on tiptoe to get there. They were warm, soft, feeling oh so wonderful as their wet and naked bodies pressed together. Her hand went from her crotch to his butt, holding him there and by his hard penis while his hands found their way around her very slender body. She moaned into his mouth when he grabbed her butt, lifting her just a little. Everything feeling so wonderful.

Her feet thanked her when their kiss broke. She had thought she’d be afraid of having a boy look at her naked, but Tony seemed different, his eyes drifting up and down to drink in her nudity that stood before him.

Her heart jumped again when she felt his hand press up between her thighs. Her clit tingled as his fingers rubbed her. Violet swallowed hard as she took his hand, guiding his touch lower. She was afraid she had peed herself, feeling his fingers pressing up against her vagina. Two of them slipped deeper, probing, her hot body slick with an unknown lust as Tony’s fingers filled her.

Violet tightened her grip on Tony’s penis, pulling down a little as she started stroking it. His soft moan seemed almost as loving as how she hoped she sounded to him.

Her body quivered, her legs feeling weak as Tony’s fingers slipped in and out of her vagina. It wasn’t pee that was leaking from her body, but something else, something just as hot as it dribbled down his fingers. He started pumping them faster just as she started stroking his penis more. Violet stepped closer to Tony, pinning his hand between her crotch and his hip, crushing her budding breasts to his chest, the hot water feeling wonderful as her nipples tingled as they scraped against his skin.

Violet gasped as something hot felt like it exploded within her, gushing out from between her legs, her whole lower body tensing up as she clamped her thighs together. Tony’s fingers were still inside her, squirming about, tickling her. He held her with his other arm while she furiously jerked his penis. He felt so hot against her skin, his hands so strong as he held her…

Until his legs began to twitch, his balance wavering as he grunted, his hips thrusting towards her hand with her downward stroke. A white glob of sperm came shooting out of his penis, large and heavy looking. When Violet’s hand came up there was another spurt, and she could feel it, hot and sticky and it clung to her hand.

One of Tony’s feet slipped out from beneath him, and they both came crashing down to the hard shower floor. Violet managed to catch herself, her shoulder hitting hard but that was about all the hurt she got. Panting heavily she looked to Tony.

Tony wasn’t moving. Hot water was still crashing down on him, his head fortunately clear from getting doused. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, though, unblinking, unfocused.

Terror flooded Violet’s heart, her mind. She didn’t know what to do. Calling for help would certainly get her in trouble, get them both in trouble. There’d be questions abound about how she managed to sneak past all the other boys. There’d be more memory erasures. They’d have to move, again!

“Hey Tony!” a boy yelled from the other side of the locker room. “What’s taking you?”

In an instant Violet was invisible again. She slipped a few times as she tried to get her footing, get out of the way of the entrance to the showers just as one of the two boys returned.

“Tony?” he asked. Seeing the other boy lying unresponsive he yelled, “Help! Help! Somebody!”

Fearful of being discovered, and partly grateful that Tony was going to get help, Violet hurried around the boy and out of the locker room. She wasn’t quite as careful as she rushed back to the girl’s locker room, letting her invisibility fade only when she’d gotten to the showers, hot water rushing down over her. Her hands shook as she held onto the knob, her body trembling with worry about the handsome boy she’d just met, fearful that they might not kiss again, that she would feel his big penis in her hands, or maybe even get to feel it inside of her instead of his fingers. One hand snapped to her crotch, two fingers goings straight to her vagina, filling the void Tony’s fingers once occupied. It didn’t feel the same.

It felt like her heart was already breaking in her chest.

Sometime later Violet was out of the shower, dried, dressed, and trudging out into the hallway. There was a bustle of people outside, and some medical people pulling Tony out of the locker room on a stretcher. He had been dried, partly dressed, and it looked like a quick bandage had been wrapped around his head. She didn’t see any blood, and was grateful that he seemed to be okay.

“Out of the way! Make way!” one of the medics said as they hustled Tony down the hallway towards the exit.

For a brief moment their eyes locked, and Violet felt her heart leap.

But in Tony’s eyes there was no recognition. To him, Violet was just another face in the crowd. Did he just forget the last few minutes?

Violet was crestfallen, but a spark of joy remained and she held onto it with all her might.

Tony had looked at her!

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that had been in my mind, and really quickly wrote up. Literally.
> 
> And sorry if it's not quite all that good. A little harder for me, a guy, to write something like this from a girl's perspective.


End file.
